


【甜奶/柴哈/昊昀】唯愛永生

by Lilian (crilly11)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crilly11/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: Only Lovers Left Alive主昊昀/柴哈，伪双秦，伪转世。攻受绝对不逆，车技过烂只开小破车，私设如山。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 昊昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【甜奶/柴哈/昊昀】唯愛永生

秦明在酒吧找到年轻人时，舞池中央的镭射球正卖力地旋转，变幻出瑰丽冶艳的光束，直打在年轻人兴致高昂的脸上，和着酒吧舞曲强烈的鼓点冲击和穿透耳膜的巨响，震得秦明心里一阵钝痛。

“找到你了。”秦明目光锁定在年轻人坚毅的面部线条上。

尽管舞池里狂欢的红男绿女茫茫如海，但在一众扭腰摆臀、活色生香的精致面庞中，年轻男人雕刻般的侧脸如耀目暖阳，与他那双炯炯有神的眼睛形成俊美绝伦的组合，仿佛欢场里天神初降。

秦明一边闪避着舞池里推挤而上的各色身体，一边从西装口袋里甩出三角袋巾，捂住口鼻。他向来不喜热闹，更不喜人群熙攘中各种陌生刺鼻的辛辣香气，也许年轻人不在场的时候，他会尽情享受，加入狂欢，那时将没有一个猎物能逃过他的手心，但现在，不行。

挨近男孩身边的时候，秦明有一秒的迟疑。对于这个意气风发的年轻人而言，应该是第一次与他相遇。他要怎么从这些该死的疯狂舞动的肉墙中把年轻人带离喧嚣，毕竟这是秦明人生中第一次踏足酒吧，而舞池的乐声又该死地大。

但秦明还是往前一步凑近了年轻人，拍了拍他的肩膀，勾勾细长白皙的手指，示意男孩跟出来一下。他是老派人，只做老派事，有话就找地儿说，酒吧里贴身共舞的暧昧套路他全然不懂。

年轻人抬头疑惑地看了一眼对方，在看到秦明青红光线晃动下照出的白皙脖颈与艳色红唇后，不耐烦的神色立刻消退了，换上了一丝探究与玩味，乖乖地跟着一丝不苟身着黑西装的男人转移场地，移向吧台。

“来一杯Tequila Sunrise和Pisco Sour!” 年轻人打了个响指，朝酒保眯着眼睛熟稔地打招呼，又瞬间张开双臂揽过男人的肩膀，问他：“第一次来酒吧？”

“什么？”秦明对面前男孩笑出了两颗虎牙的脸有一瞬的失神，酒吧的背景乐依旧嘈杂，令他无心捕捉男孩的话语。

“我说....”男孩低头凑近了一点，贴在男人的耳边重复道：“你第一次来酒吧？怎么出来玩还穿西装？”

然后他如愿以偿地看到男人因为说话间涌向他耳朵的潮湿气息而偏头瑟缩了一下，于是便满意地捏着男人的下巴，细细端详了一阵，然后眼色愈发晦暗地拿拇指用力摩挲着他的唇瓣；面前的男人就像一朵暗夜里含苞待放的玫瑰，羞红的耳尖与鼻尖的小痣是他危险而又诱人的刺，年轻的男孩知道男人定不是一朵好采摘的花，然而他想试试。

“我叫秦风。你呢？”说完，秦风坏心眼地在男人耳边吹了口气，果不其然，男人的耳朵又更红了。

“秦明。我现在叫秦明。”秦明犹豫了一下，开口回应，尽量开口说得大声些，以便男孩能听清楚。殊不知，那一张一翕的丰润嘴唇在男孩的眼里仿佛蛊惑力十足的春药。

秦风意味不明地笑了一下，抬手拿起酒保刚好送到手边的两杯酒，把其中一杯递到他手边，示意他喝下:“你刚刚找我，为什么？”

男孩的态度自来熟得不似两人今日才初遇，看着他紧盯着自己眼里透露出的锐利精光，秦明忍不住本能地身体后倾，却又乐得省去了所有的麻烦套路，往旁边推了推酒杯：“你想知道？我在旁边酒店开了房间，跟我走，我就告诉你。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”男孩的脸上露出胜券在握的得意，大笑着拿起被男人移到一旁的酒杯，嵌进了秦明的唇齿：“喝了这杯，我跟你走。”

“唔.......”猛灌而下的烈性鸡尾酒被强制着冲进咽喉，大量酒液涌入的不适令秦明不得不伸出舌头抵抗着酒杯壁沿的侵入，那一点艳红发颤的舌尖惹得秦风一阵口干舌燥，忍不住把高脚杯磕在吧台上就追逐着秦明的舌尖吻了上去，强势撬开了对方的牙齿，霸道而用力地吮吻着那不安抗拒的舌头，直把秦明吻得喘不上气。分开的时候秦风才发现秦明因缺氧而剧烈起伏的胸脯竟然丰满得别有韵味，于是想赶紧喝光自己杯中的酒，带着面前诱人而不自知的男人转移阵地，好好让他吃一通教训。

“等等.........”秦明抬手抢过秦风手里的杯子，看着他的眼睛，喝下一口酒，继而才把杯子还给他：“先让我喝一口。”

“你这么贪杯啊？”秦风好笑地望了男人一眼，伸手捏了一把他的侧腰，干脆利落地仰头把剩下的酒喝光。而秦明冷眼看着他，也不动手推开男孩仍在腰间作乱的手掌。

“3......2......1.......”

“咚！”

秦明心里计算着时间，满意地看到秦风倒在面前，这才伸手捞起男孩的双臂，越过重重人潮，把他吃力地往外扶。

好不容易和服务生一起把秦风扔上酒店的大床，秦明示意服务员退出房门不要再打扰他们，然后脸上漾出一个志在必得的笑容：“秦风，刘昊然，今晚，你的第一次就是我的了。”

他轻手轻脚把男孩身上的无袖背心褪去，只余下一条沙滩裤，然后跨坐到男孩身上，望着他熟睡得不甚安稳的面容，帮他轻轻拭去额上渗出的汗珠，贪婪地埋首在他的肩窝里，又无限依恋地抬头在他耳边轻柔说道：“昊然，放心，你的第一次，我会温柔的。”

说完，秦明修长的手指已经迫不及待地抓上男孩的裤子，拉下裤链，把手伸进去握住了他已经有些半抬头的阴茎，手法熟练地套弄起来。熟睡中的男孩眼珠快速地在眼皮底下转动着，仿佛睡梦中遇着梦魇，脸上开始出现不安和些微的惊慌。秦明只是笑了笑，俯身用舌头舔他腹肌，从腹部分明的人鱼线，一路舔吻向上，直到男孩性感突起的喉结，秦明适时地加大了吮吻的力度，将手从男孩愈发肿胀的巨大上移开，拿出床头柜里准备好的润滑剂，在双手抹匀了就一手继续套弄着秦风的阴茎，一手绕到男孩的后面打算做开拓的准备。

却不料这时，男孩忽然睁开了眼睛，张手抓牢秦明的双手就是往床上一摔。男孩迅猛地起身把秦明压在了身下，用膝盖抵着秦明的后颈让他跪趴下来，同时扯过一条枕巾缚住男人的双手，让他无法动弹。

“唔...........你.............你怎么.........你不是...........”秦明惊慌不已地开始挣扎，怎么也想不通男孩如何就忽然醒来。

“你想问，我不是被你的药迷晕了，对么？” 

秦风“呵”地笑了一声，用力打了一下男人的臀部，看着他因为羞耻而弓起了身体。

“秦明，你知不知道，我是一个侦探？忘了告诉你，我习惯看细节，视力又刚巧好到出奇，你的小动作，没用的。”

秦风惋惜地叹了一声，伸出湿润的舌头舔上秦明的耳廓，绽出一个危险的笑容：“对了，你刚刚说什么来着？啊...我想起来了，我会对你温柔的。”

说完，也不管秦明的奋力挣扎，粗暴地剥开男人的西装和衬衫，在男人细白圆润的胸脯刚暴露在空气中时，便兴奋地用力抓上去，揉按着两球嫩白丰满的雪胸，俯身下去把指缝间突出的两粒乳尖吮吸得充血挺立，坚硬得犹如两枚过分艳丽的红果。秦明实在无法忍受地咬住下唇，企图阻止溢出唇间的呻吟，却被秦风怜惜地用手揉开唇齿：“别咬，我会心疼，你叫出来。”秦明当然不会乖乖放下自尊心，只一边扭动着身体，一边徒劳地挣扎在秦风铁臂般的禁锢下。

“啧，敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”秦风似是不满男人的挣动，拿过床边的润滑剂，学着男人刚刚的方法两手将润滑液涂满，一手套弄着他的阴茎，另一只手直接掰开了臀缝，刺入了秦明的小穴。甫入湿滑小穴的手指立刻被内里温热紧致的媚肉层层依附了上来，缠绵依依的穴肉挽留着秦风的手指，竟让他一时难以将指头抽离。

“不要......求你......别......”秦明张着一双水雾迷蒙的眼，异物侵入的痛感让他挣扎的幅度都小了很多，可这红唇微张大口喘息的模样只能激得秦风下体更硬。

“不要？我看你下面倒是挺想要的。”秦风看着身下的男人，唇角勾起一抹笑，把手指抽搐，毫不留情地挺身将自己早已涨痛不已的粗大阴茎一捅到底，解开缚住秦明手腕的束缚，把手指强压进秦明的手掌，与他十指交扣，便不管不顾地在男人的身上驰骋起来。

“你看看你，水出得这么多，根本就是想我想得要命。”秦风一边用力往前挺动着腰狠狠撞进秦明的身体，一边发出了满足的叹息。“张若昀，都几百年过去了，你还是一点长进都没有，被我一摸，就两腿发软。”

“啊................唔.....................你说什么............不要碰那里！”秦明听到男孩的话，爽到失神的双眼立刻聚上一丝清明，又很快被秦风快速抽插并重重碾上敏感点的粗长巨大折磨得呻吟不断。

“唔..............昊然.................可以了，不要了.........求你.........”持续不断的性事让秦明承受不住地哭喊求饶，而身上的男孩仿佛听不到一般，把他抱起来翻个身，让他跨坐在自己身上，这个角度可以方便地让秦风低头吻住男人的嘴唇，并叼起他胸前的果实吸弄，更方便他把男人牢牢地锁在自己的臂弯里，把他钉死在自己的性器上不住顶弄。

这场性事持续到下半夜还没有要停的迹象，直到秦明哭得嗓子已经喊不出声，可怜兮兮地颤动的疲软阴茎连前液都再喷不出来，秦风再一次内射在了秦明的小穴里，他才不甘不愿地放下了怀抱里的男人，让秦明侧躺在床上，同时分开男人的双脚，让自己能顺利把阴茎插进去的同时不影响男人睡觉。

秦明睡得不舒服，微弱地挣扎起来，秦风便从背后抱紧了他，含着他的耳垂道：“乖，让我插着睡，明天再帮你清洗。别逼我现在再上你一次。”说完，半硬的龟头又朝秦明体内的敏感点碾去。这么一来，秦明只能全身颤栗着却又僵在了秦风怀里再不敢动。

过了一会儿，正当秦明几乎要睡着的时候，秦风低不可闻地叹息了一声：

“若昀，这些年，你还好吗？”

张若昀的身体微微颤抖了一下，缓慢地将潮湿的手心覆盖上秦风的手掌，张嘴笑了一下，龇出了小巧好看的犬牙：“刘昊然，你什么时候认出我的？”

可惜他没有等到男孩的回答。男孩挺动着阴茎警告了一下，便闭眼揽紧他的腰睡着了。张若昀等了一会儿，唇边的笑容像是快乐又像是哀伤，几近落泪一般地入睡了。

第二天早上，张若昀竟是又被刘昊然生生干醒了。他承受着高潮来临剧烈的欢愉与脱力，同时又被起床气驱使着，把枕头打向正顶在他身后卖力操他的人：

“刘昊然！你这个疯子！”

刘昊然轻松接住男人抛来的枕头，低下头咬住张若昀的软嫩胸脯留下专属印记，笑道：“别急宝贝儿，先让我吃完你咱们再好好叙叙旧。”

这一场做完又是临近中午。刘昊然小心翼翼把人抱进浴室清理干净身体，又背着他离开酒店，上了计程车，直接把张若昀带回家里。

进了门，刘昊然才放下背上的人改成了公主抱，怀里的男人脸上红潮未褪，静静地躺在他怀里，依赖一般地把头蹭在自己肩窝的模样实在过分可爱，他忍不住在张若昀唇上轻啄一口，把人安置在长绒棉沙发上。少年躁动的手指在张若昀细长的脖颈上抚过，流连在他锁骨处自己咬出来的淡青色齿印和暗红色吻痕上，转而划过了男人的面庞。

饶是张若昀睡得再深沉，这会儿也被少年的爱抚扰乱了睡梦的安宁。他的肌肤如同熟知这双手掌的召唤，每当这干燥微温的温度覆上，就无法不燃起渴望。

过了一会儿，张若昀睁开了眼睛。他眯着双眼适应了一下环境，迅速地被旁边茶几上摆着的两杯红色液体吸引了注意力。

“喏，先吃个早餐补充一下体力。”刘昊然笑出了男人熟悉的小虎牙，把杯子喂到了男人的唇边。

张若昀却开始惊疑了，他抬眼看了看刘昊然，犹豫地问道：“这是什么？”

“能是什么？”刘昊然满不在乎地先喝了一口鲜红液体，吻上了张若昀的唇：“亲爱的，你不会忘了，我们可是吸血鬼啊！”

带着丝丝香气的血液侵占了张若昀的味蕾，甘甜的气息打开了胃口，令他忍不住想要更多，嗜血的本能令他一旦沾上人类的鲜血便无法停下，于是他只能揽过刘昊然的脖子，主动加深这个吻，直到他把男孩口腔里的血味都舔得干干净净，才惊觉不妥地推开他：“这血从哪里弄来的？你杀了几个人？！”

刘昊然满足地舔了舔唇：“激动什么，我是侦探，出来办案难免被黑社会盯上，打几架放一放马仔和打手的血，冻进冰箱，不够吃再找人干架啰！”

“再说了，你以前还直接架着汉奸就咬脖子呢！”

张若昀表情复杂地盯着他看，想起自己前一段才因为饿了太久身体渐渐虚弱，为了躲避吸血鬼猎手的缘故，也不好随便吸活人血，就找了一个态度嚣张的嫌犯，还差点把对方吸成了干尸。

好在最后被科里证实了嫌犯凶手的身份，这人又在医院里昏迷了几天才断气，才没人怀疑上他。虽然因为工作之便张若昀常常可以进出医院偷血浆，可若没有新鲜血液的补充，再猛的吸血鬼也要受不了。

但是很快，张若昀又被新的重点吸引了：“你怎么知道我吸过汉奸的血？！那都快200年前的事了！”

刘昊然挑了挑眉毛，没有说话。他逼近了男人，把他迫进沙发，清晨的阳光从窗外照射进来，打在少年的侧脸，从张若昀的角度看来，他的眉目好看得像一幅朦胧失真的画。因而张若昀往前凑了凑，双手攀上了少年的衣领，仿佛想要抓住一丝真切。

看着男人不安的动作，刘昊然了然地回头把窗帘拉上将光线遮严实了，然后捏起张若昀的下巴，结实地吻上去：“别怕，我这里存了不少血浆，都够新鲜。没事的。”

其实吸血族进化到今天，已经与普通人无益，只要能搞到足量新鲜的血液，甚至白天也能出来活动。可是对于阳光的恐惧深深地刻在了法力衰退的张若昀的骨子里，加上他能补充血液的机会很少，对阳光自然更加敏感一些。

绵长的一吻结束，刘昊然把张若昀的头按在了自己精瘦却结实的胸肌上，用下巴磕着他头顶圆圆的发涡：“若昀，我再也受不了了，这辈子，我不想再放你走。你哪里也不许去。”

张若昀在刘昊然的怀里轻轻颤抖着，他想：你果然还是没想起来，不是我要走，每一次，是每一次，你都将我丢下，又害我天涯海角地来找你。

空气里有一瞬间的死寂，刘昊然抚着张若昀的后颈，自顾自地说下去：“从萧平旌那时起就是这样，你总是忽然出现在我生命里，范闲，刘子固，陈山，唐山海，张显宗，荀政......现在呢？ 呵，现在又是秦明。张若昀，如果不是因为我记忆已经完全稳定下来，你是不是还要睡了我就跑？！”

刘昊然悲愤地大吼了一声，用力收紧了手臂，仿佛要把怀里的人闷死在他的胸肌上。

张若昀急急在男孩的怀里挣动起来，好不容易推开时也是气得面上涨红：“你这个王八崽子没良心的！明明是你每次都上完我转头就忘了！自己也不争气活得久一点！哪回不是我替你挨箭挡子弹，给你提心吊胆地防着那些对家，只求你没少胳膊少腿？！你倒好，最后自己逞英雄以死殉国，每次我把吸血族的血液渡给你，你小子一活起来就走得干干净净！让我满世界一顿好找！”

张若昀越说越激动，一拳头砸在刘昊然的肩膀上：“怎么，现在是不是想和我算算保护费？！”

“哎哟，宝贝儿轻点，疼！”刘昊然夸张地捂了一下肩膀，看到张若昀半含泪水的眼眶后又赶紧用手包住他的拳头握在手心里，心虚地赔笑：“我那不是重生后遗症么，每次醒来都把过去的事情忘得一干二净。再说了那时候你又总是在外头跑，我醒来见不着人影，又忘了自己是谁，当然不会一直杵在一个地方安静不动。”

“那怪我了？”张若昀抬头瞪了一眼刘昊然：“动荡年月山河破碎，战乱频繁，我要是没天天往外头跑给你打敌军打洋人打鬼子，你小子肉身早被流弹炸毁了！”

张若昀的鼻尖因激动而渗出了微汗，缀在他性感的鼻尖痣上，让整张脸看起来像是一枝春雨中的桃花。刘昊然微微恍了神，他想起初遇张若昀时，自己还是一个普普通通的人类小兵。

那时候正是大唐盛世，人人自带盛唐风流气象，没人在意戈壁中跋涉、蒙在尘埃之下的他。天朝富国强盛，可是仗也没少打，无论是为了平定吐蕃动乱抑或是为了扩充版图彰显国威，总是要有人被征军入伍，辗转苦役的。刘昊然作为穷苦户里的青年壮丁，被强征入府兵也是常有的事，好歹县府会把家人的租庸调豁免了，省去他们平白挨饿。

一开始刘昊然就做好了随时埋没路边荒草的准备，那年头被征军入伍的人都有这个基本觉悟。然而行军在征伐突厥的途中，他们意外在进攻敌营的围剿战中抓住了一个灰碧眼眸的小将军。这个小将领眼波销魂，连动一动手指都勾人心魄，仿佛比起狐狸精都要更招人疼爱。

中土处理蛮夷的手段向来残忍，一起同行作战的士兵把这碧眼的小妖精捆了，交给年纪最轻的刘昊然，笑着拍他的肩膀：“你在这儿守着他，晚上回来咱哥几个轮流把他给办了，好好爽一顿再取首级不迟。”

饶是刘昊然不喜男风，也从同袍们猥琐的大笑里预计到了可能发生的事情。他那时才23岁，看着被五花大绑扣着跪在地上的男人，心头一阵暗火躁动。他拎着男人胸前的绳索往上提，告诉他自己叫刘昊然，又问他叫什么名字。

可他眼里燃烧的火焰似乎吓着了这个娇嫩的小将领，他只张着一双湿漉漉的碧色眼睛望着年轻的男孩，并不说话。

刘昊然被他眼里的一汪玉色湖水搅得怒火更盛，拽着人就往旁边绿洲里走，然后把人摔在了微凉泉眼边的细沙上就开始剥了他的裤子开始侵犯。

初次为人开苞的小兵动作急切粗暴，然而他也没有忘记好好抚慰男人的前面，直到马眼滴滴答答渗出液体，刘昊然有些忍不住地挑起那些前液抹在身下人的后穴，然后扶着自己的硬挺就不管不顾地直冲了进去，直把这个碧眼的小将军干得哼哼唧唧地哭出来。

碧绿眼眸的男人开始还死命地压抑自己的哭声，后来被干到了爽利的一点，忍不住大声呻吟了出来，又觉得羞耻，于是身体扭动着讨好地贴蹭男孩的手臂，回头泪水涔涔地望着他，企图能得到男孩的怜悯快些把这情事结束。可年轻的小兵被他这样望一眼，差点魂都被勾没了，于是男孩越发狠戾地在他体内快速冲撞着，两只手褪下他的战衣，用力在那雪白高耸的胸脯上抓出一道道情色意味十足的红痕，把男人要了一次又一次，又在他体内射了几回，也没有要从他身体里退出的意思。

直到日头将落，小将军哭得嗓子全哑，疲软的阴茎在刘昊然手指的挑逗下也无法再射出一点淫液，男孩才利落提裤收手。

他在泉眼边为男人清理了身子，穿好衣服，又抽刀挑断捆缚住小将军身上的绳索。

“你走吧。”刘昊然冷冷看着他，神情与语态皆看不出半点温情，却叫他走，还他自由。

小将军两股颤颤地站起，还有些被操得神志不清，路也走得摇摇晃晃；他有些不敢置信一般，盯着刘昊然的脸不动。

“你可以走了。”刘昊然长年随军征战，懂一些突厥语，以为他没听懂，又换了突厥的语言恶狠狠地朝他骂：“还是说，你想被他们晚上再抓住，玩个几天几夜？！”

这回刘昊然的话似乎是起了效，小将军忙转身一瘸一拐地跑，可他没走几步就听到身后一声吃痛的闷哼，小将军回头一看，年轻的小兵举起一把青铜陌刀砍伤了自己的手臂，长河落日映照在汩汩流下的鲜血上，令男孩染上一层镀金的悲壮。这一下，小将军忽然走也不是，不走也不是。

似乎是感受到了男人的视线，刘昊然头也不回地朝他吼：“快走！他们就快回来了！我不伤自己怎么放你走？！”

小将军这才收回目光，快速又略带哀愤地跑走了。他们都知道在这蜉蝣一瞬的天地间寄存，能活下来才是正经事，有时一次别离已是回首半生。没有明天的人如何祈求将来。

再见到刘昊然时，还是在战场上。两月后小将军仍旧骑着战马领着突厥那帮粗暴如熊的蛮夷军队跟大唐军厮杀，不过刘昊然在忙着躲明枪暗箭，也在忙着跟敌军你来我往地砍砍杀杀，并没注意到战场上的碧眼小将军。这一仗异常艰险，大唐军队虽然有人数上的优势，但面对凶猛好战的突厥兵也是死伤惨重。战事进行到下半场，刘昊然就被空中乱飞的流箭射中胸口倒地。

他一度以为自己就要死了，逐渐沉重的眼皮阖上，面前一张脸却愈渐清晰，碧眼的小将军跪在他身前喘息着，支离破碎地呻吟，男人的面容摇晃，身体跟着他进攻的节奏不停地律动。

这张脸,他多想再看到一次。刘昊然恍惚中想着。他的体温正连同血液一起急速流失，于是只能双眼紧闭。

很快刘昊然就感到有人把他捞上战马，落入一个胸前有着熟悉柔软度的怀抱。接着他脖子一痛，力量像是又回到了他的体内。

他朦朦胧胧地张开了眼睛，看见那个碧眼小将军在阳光下沾血的犬齿，看见他笑着来吻自己的唇说：“我叫张若昀，来自吸血族。现在，你喝了我的血，就是我的人了。”

那时刘昊然还不懂得这句话的含义，也不知道和吸血族交换血液，会是他几世流浪的开端。他只是两眼一黑，昏了过去。

而张若昀也好受不到哪里，因为他纯正的吸血族血统，只能混在同样碧眼高鼻的突厥部落中，才不会显得太过异常，教人生疑。

他必须承认他对刘昊然有着心情复杂的好感。但他从未打算与男孩交换血液，令他饱尝万世孤独的痛苦。

吸血族，被人类称为吸血鬼，不老不死，需要吸取人族的新鲜血液方能得以保存活力和行动力。可这也意味着，吸血鬼只能爱上转瞬即逝的人，得到转瞬即逝的爱。双方一起变成吸血鬼，只会在漫长无尽的时光中变得彼此厌弃，最终成为陌路。痛苦的吸血鬼甚至也无法通过自杀摆脱孤苦无聊的人世折磨。

张若昀不欲将少年拉入苦海。可是他更见不得少年在他面前死去。吸血族只吸人不救人。  
这是第一次，张若昀爱一个人爱得如此慷慨又自私。

刘昊然记得，每次醒来的时候他都会有一个新的身份。从最初被长林王府好心收养的萧平旌，到吕归尘，霍振萧，李品，余淮，刘源，秦风.......却唯独不是他自己。

在那些沧海桑田又转瞬变更、迷茫无措的流年里，他都有意无意会遇见命里注定的这个人；从碧色眼睛，到现在这双戴上有色镜片的深邃性感黑色瞳孔。

这个人最后总能找到他，保护他，然后被他压在身下没日没夜，干得死去活来。好在每一次，自己都把这个妖精般的男人锁在了自己的怀里。

也不算亏。刘昊然想着又舔了舔嘴唇，把张若昀箍制得更紧了一些。既然他现在已经稳固了自己作为吸血族的力量，也恢复了所有的记忆，那自然是不会再教男人离开自己身边半步。

“放手......”男孩的怀抱太过火热，被闷在怀里的张若昀发出一声闷哼。

“不放。”刘昊然低头吻着张若昀的额头，又张嘴用自己的虎牙去磨他白皙的侧颈。

在吻到锁骨时，张若昀终于忍不住地用手肘推推他：“以后你怎么办？我没缔结契约得到你的同意就把你变成了吸血鬼，往后每隔几十年，你就要离开自己的舒适区告别所有亲人，重新换个地方生活。会很辛苦。”

“废话怎么这么多。这一千多年了不是也这么过来了？”刘昊然白眼都懒得翻，直接凶狠地咬上了爱人的嘴唇，把他吻得气都顾不上喘。

其实刘昊然没有说的是，即使全世界都辗转流浪一遍，身边所有的面孔都对他不抱善意，那也算不得苦。哪天要是身边没有张若昀了，那他的日子才算是过到头了。真要有那么一天，可能他会疯到去找吸血鬼猎手，把他钉死在棺材里，永世不愿再醒过来。

而刘昊然不知道的是，张若昀也是这样想的。孤身行走在世间千百年，他一直就是个没有感情的吸血机器。苦闷也是苦闷的，然而他存在天地间那一刻起，就是吸血族一员，命运根本没有给过他机会作出挑选。躲避吸血鬼猎手，以免被人用十字架钉死在棺材里，对他而言，曾经就是生活的全部。

直到某一天他遇见了刘昊然。刘昊然保护他，却又撕碎他；他打开了他，却也紧缚着他。是刘昊然解救了他，却也拿走了他的命。从他再度见到刘昊然那一刻起，张若昀就知道，作为一个高贵的吸血鬼，学会低头的时刻已然来临，他会追随着刘昊然直到彼此化作尘埃，无论人间抑或炼狱，他们会一起同在。

【不能再回到没有你的日子了。】张若昀被刘昊然亲得迷迷糊糊的时候这样想。

Had I not seen the sun

I could have borne the shade

“ 我本可以忍受黑暗

如果我不曾见过太阳。”

【 END. 】

**Author's Note:**

> 本文灵感来源于Reddit User的一个Vampire永生梗：
> 
> [WP] As an immortal and hopeless romantic, you fake your death whenever your spouse dies, then search for your spouse's reincarnated soul to continue your "past lives". Your immortal spouse is highly amused by this.
> 
> —Via salmontail


End file.
